


My Strength

by aceschwarz222



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers Feels, Fluff and Angst, Nightmares, Post-Recovery Bucky Barnes, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Stucky - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-01 23:52:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10203656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aceschwarz222/pseuds/aceschwarz222
Summary: Jamie Barnes has a nightmare and seeks solace in her father. Based off a prompt I saw from @theassetseyeliner (I hope I did the idea justice!!)





	

Jamie sat up in bed, gasping. Heavy tears rolled down her cheeks as she curled up in a ball and began to rock. She covered her ears to block the screams from her nightmare. Closing her eyes only brought back the shadows, so she opened them and stared out into the darkness of her room. The moon shone brightly against her window, and a thin strip of light illuminated the path from her bed to her door. She shuddered as she continued to try and calm herself down.

Jamie stopped rocking and slowly uncurled herself. She pulled the covers up to her chin and tried to relax back to sleep. But every shadow across her wall and creak from the wind jolted her awake. She was afraid the nightmare would come back and haunt her again.  _Come on Jamie, babies are afraid nightmares,_ she thought.  _You’re almost sixteen. It’s not real, it’s just a dream._ She sat up and let out tears of frustration. It was clear sleep was not going to come back to her tonight. Not knowing what else to do, she crept out of bed and walked to her parents’ room. 

Tears still streaming down her face, she knocked quietly on the door. A few seconds later, her father answered the door. “Dad,” Jamie choked out, “I had a nightmare.” She lowered her head in shame and continued to cry. She waited for him to tell her to be strong and go back to bed. To her surprise, James Buchanan Barnes took his daughter’s hand and led her to the bed without even hesitating. Steve slept obliviously on the left side of the bed, and Bucky guided Jamie to lay in the middle. He pulled the blankets over her just like he used to do when she was little. Jamie burrowed under them and found comfort in their warmth. 

She allowed herself to be enveloped by the familiar scent of their aftershaves as Bucky climbed in next to her. She turned to face him and he began to wipe away her tears. “Dad used to have a lot of nightmares after he was freed,” he whispered. “Really?” Jamie asked. She knew little about her dad’s past life and was always afraid to ask. Bucky nodded and smoothed her hair behind her ears. “Yeah. Daddy always helped me calm down, so together, we should be able to help make your dreams peaceful again.” He kissed the top of her forehead and Jamie felt herself drifting back off to sleep.

After he was convinced Jamie was asleep again, Bucky began to relax in his pillows. “She’s just like her father,” Steve mumbled. “Shut up, punk, I don’t want her to wake up again,” Bucky whispered. “Besides, we both know she’s got my best qualities.” Steve leaned up and carefully kissed Jamie’s forehead and then Bucky’s. “We got lucky, Buck,” he said, as he laid back down. Bucky smiled. “That we did, Stevie. That we did.”


End file.
